1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotating magnetic disk drives, and more particularly, to improving disk rotation rate control.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In order to remain competitive, disk drive manufacturers must continually provide increased data storage capacity while rigidly controlling disk drive manufacturing cost. High storage capacity disk drives often use embedded servo wedges that extend radially across the disk surface defining radial position information. Thus, at periodic intervals, a disk control system switches between a data read/write mode and a servo mode at transitions between data storage sectors and the servo wedges. Guard regions, containing neither servo information nor user data, are placed between the data storage sectors and the servo wedges to allow for inaccuracies in the periodic timing and arrival of the transitions between the data storage sectors and the servo wedges. The size of the guard regions impact the storage capacity of the disk drive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for reducing the inaccuracies that affect the size of the guard regions at the transitions between the data storage sectors and the servo wedges.